


Of Mice and Men

by perplexed (orphan_account)



Series: Young!Ian/Older!Anthony [1]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Bookstores, First Meetings, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/perplexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I’m in a bookshop and I really need that book can you get it for me??? Wait you’ve read that book? let’s have an in depth conversation about it.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Mice and Men

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is from[ this Tumblr post!](http://smosh.xyz/post/116417925881/height-difference-aus)
> 
> There will be a lot more in this series, as it's something I've been meaning to write for a while and that prompt was the perfect way to have them meet in this AU.
> 
> JUST A NOTE: Ian IS legal and of age in this fic. He's in his last semester of high school, and is over eighteen by a few months when this takes place. Anthony is his current RL age.

“Stupid books, dunno why we have to read them anyway.”

Ian huffed out a puff of air from his nose and then followed it with a sigh. He was talking to himself, and becoming increasingly frustrated with his inability to reach the top shelf where the book he needed was. He’d been told to get a copy of Of Mice and Men for an English assignment and, of course, by the time he’d got to his school’s admittedly shitty library, all the copies had gone.

So, his mother had sent him out with ten dollars and told him to visit a small bookshop in town, which sold second hand copies of all the classics and more besides. He’d got a strange look from the elderly cashier when he’d walked in, all floppy hair and awkward stance, but he’d ignored it. He was loathed to go and ask her for help after the strange look she’d given him, (such is the way teenage boy’s minds work,) so he’d settle for seething mostly silently and trying everything he could to reach the only copy of the book on the top shelf.

Problem was that he was only about five foot six with shoes on, and the top shelf was well out of his reach. With a determined look on his face, he leapt up and tried to knock the book down, but only succeeded in sending up a flurry of dust and every book but the right one cascading down on him.

“Need a hand?”

Ian wheeled around to look at the man standing next to him. He was a good few inches taller than Ian and handsome to boot. Ian found himself awkwardly blushing as he brushed the dust off his t-shirt, awkwardly gesturing to the uppermost shelf.

“Yeah, I guess.” He let out another puff of air, this time directing it up his face so his bangs flicked up and revealed his eyes for a second.

“What can’t you reach?” The stranger smiled warmly at him, brown eyes echoing the same warmth that radiated from every inch of the man. “I’ll see if I can get it down for you.”

“Of Mice and Men,” Ian shyly mumbled, giving the stranger a glance up and down. The man was incredibly handsome and seemed to be nice as well, both of which just combined to produce what was either Ian’s sweetest dream or bitterest nightmare, considering how awkward he was - just like most teenage boys are.

“Oh? That’s a good one, I’ve read it a few times.” The stranger trailed off and easily reached up, having a few inches on Ian, plucking the book off the top shelf. He dusted it off and loosely held it in his hand with another book he’d previously collected for himself. “It’s one of those books that’ll change your life if you give it the chance to.”

Ian nodded dumbly, and the stranger continued.

“Lennie and George’s friendship is a very interesting one, in fact Lennie is a very interesting and misunderstood character in general, I think. Steinbeck really puts that across, y’know?”

Nodding again, Ian loosened up a little when the stranger laughed, only to tense again when the taller man put a hand on his shoulder.

“You look too old to be in school. You in college?” The stranger asked, and Ian shook his head, finding his words in his head to respond to the question.

“No, last semester of high school,” Ian begrudgingly admitted. In that moment, he’d have killed to have been closer to the man’s age, which was mid-twenties if he had to make a guess.

“Ah, I see. It’s a good book to go out on. You got plans to go to college?”

“Yeah, I guess I’m going. More for my mom than me, though,” Ian quipped. He was easily warming up to the stranger, who seemed harmless and friendly enough.

The stranger looked around at the shelves, browsing through the spines of books until he found one that piqued his interests. While he browsed, he spoke.

“Good. I never went to college. I’ve done well enough, but I don’t recommend not going.” The taller man laughed softly and Ian couldn’t help but crack a smile, watching the way the stranger’s eyes crinkled when he smiled. “Tell you what… Since I’ve read that book so many times, and since you’ve never read it, I’ll give you my number and you can text me whenever you’re having trouble getting through the book. If that’s okay, that is?”

Ian reminded himself mentally to shut his mouth lest he catch flies. He was a little astounded at the stranger offering his number, but before he could stop himself he’d got his phone out and handed it to the stranger, who gave Ian his books to hold for a moment. Ian looked at the titles and separated out the copy of Of Mice and Men, tucking it underneath his arm while he shuffled from foot to foot awkwardly.

The stranger handed Ian’s phone back and grinned, offering his own in return. Once Ian had his phone securely in his pocket, he took the stranger’s with clammy hands and put his name and number in the applicable fields.

“Ian? Nice name,” the stranger said with a grin still stretched onto his face.

“My mom picked it for me,” Ian joked, and to his delight the stranger laughed.

“I’m Anthony, and my mom picked my name for me too.”

There was a comfortable beat of silence before Ian glanced over his shoulder at the elderly cashier, who was peering down the shelves at them, eyeing them with suspicion.

“I should go… It was nice to meet you, though.” Ian said with a small smile.

“Likewise. Don’t be afraid to text me if you get stuck, that can be a pretty hard going book to get through on your first read.”

Ian nodded and quickly made a bid for the exit, dropping a crumpled ten dollar bill onto the cashier’s desk before letting himself out into the warm California spring.


End file.
